High School Drama's A Niley Love Story
by LightweightLove
Summary: Miley faces Love with Nick Grey the jerk...read intro * I ONLY OWN THE PLOT* Finished.
1. Introduction

(DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT)

Intro!

**Miley Stewart** is a normal teenage girl in high school. Not "Popular" and Not a "Geek" she was just normal. She has a love for music and does not have a boyfriend and her to best friends Demi and Taylor they go through everything with each other

**Nick Grey** is the captain of the Football team and the most popular boy at Seaview high he is dating Selena Russo the most popular girl in school and also head cheerleader (figures) he also has a secret talent which is he can sing and write songs which he loves to do he also had 2 brothers Joe and Kevin and 1 sister Demi ( Yes Miley's best friend Demi)

**Selena Russo** head cheerleader and currently dating Nick Grey she is the most popular girl in the school. She bullies people for her satisfaction (just like most popular teens). She is just a Bitch!

**Demi Grey and Taylor Swifty **are Miley's best friends and Demi is Nicks Sister.


	2. Chapter 1 The first Time he Talked

Chapter 1

Miley's POV.

"Miley Get up or you will be late for school" My mum shouted

"I'm awake Mum" I replied

I got out of bed and went to my closet and picked out a pair of black ripped jeans and a cute top to match with a hoodie because it was raining outside, and a pair of black boots. Then went into my bathroom and pulled a brush through my hair and straightened it. Then applied eyeliner, mascara and some clear lip gloss. I walked down stairs and said Morning to my family while grabbing a piece of toast and my bag then walked out the door, to my neighbours house I was just about to knock when Nick Grey walked out and gave me a death stare then just carried on walking.

While I was waiting for Demi, Nicks sister and my best friend. 2 minutes later she walked over to me by this time it had stopped raining. "What took you so long?" I asked

"My brothers were fighting, again" she replied

"Oh so that's why Nick gave me a death stare either that of he hates me" I said sarcastically

"Yeah that's probably why and I don't think he hates you Miley!" Demi answered

"Haha sure, everyone hates me" I mumbled looking down at my feet.

When we got to school Demi was going on about the fight she had with her brothers this morning. I wasn't listening I was just getting stuff from my locker. When I turned around I saw Selena on Nicks arm walking over to me and Demi. "Nice hair Stewart did you borrow it from Bridezilla or something?"Selena said trying to hurt me. Demi and I couldn't stand Selena and she had to be dating Nick which meant she was always at Demi's house, its bad enough that we have to see her at school. "Back off Selena" Demi shouted standing up for me. Nick was just standing there with a blank expression on his face, not saying anything.

Suddenly the bell went before Selena could say anything else.

"Let's go Nicky" Selena said turning towards Nick then walked off pulling him with her.

Then Demi said bye and walked to her class and I did the same when I got to my class they were assigning seating, great. "Miley next to Nick" my teacher told me. Oh just what I need I thought to myself as I moved towards my seat next to Nick, Thank god Selena wasn't in this class. I took my seat and began to write notes.

"Sorry for what Selena said to you" Nick whispered. I was shocked Nick was talking to me let alone apologising for Selena.

"Why are you apologising?" I whispered back, Still shocked he was talking to me yes he was my best friends brother but also the most popular guy in school and he has NEVER talked to me before.

"Because what Selena said was mean and untrue and she had no right talking to you like that" he whispered a reply

"If you haven't noticed she's mean to alot of people. And why are you suddenly talking to me?" I snapped back

"Yeah I have noticed and I don't know why she does that and I'm talking to you because I never have a chance to" he pointed out.

Why is he suddenly being so nice to me?

"Umm okay, but I'm over your house most of the time because I'm best friends with Demi" I stated

"Yeah I know, its because Selena is always over and your always with Demi" he said

"Okay then but why would you want to talk to me?" I asked

"Because I...I..." Nick was cut off by my teacher telling us to pay attention

So we did until nick started talking again

Nick: So what's your msn?

Me: here ill write it down for you

I wrote down my msn and slipped him the piece of paper

Nick: Thanks

Suddenly the bell went off meaning lunch so I got up and walked off after saying bye to Nick. I was kind of sad it had to end, talking to Nick I mean.

Then suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Demi and Taylor coming over Laughing.

Me: Heyy guys

Demi: Heyy Miley

Taylor: Heyy Miles

Demi: How was English?

Me: Okayy,Dem's I have to sit next to Nick

Demi: Sucks to be you

Miley: He actually talked to me though

Demi: What did he say?

Me: He said sorry about Selena and said he never gets a chance to talk to me and then asked for my msn

Demi: Umm okay that's weird

Me: Tell me about it

Taylor: Well anyways see you after school. We are sleeping over at yours Demi right?

Demi: Yeah you are

Taylor: Okay see yeah later

Me: At least me and you have the rest of our classes together Demi's

Demi: Yeah


	3. Chapter 2 Secret Talents and Kissing

Chapter 2

Nicks POV

I got a lift home with the guys so I got home before Demi.

Why was I thinking about that girl Miley all day? Was I starting to fall for Miley Stewart?

I heard laughing and the front door opening, which interrupted my thoughts.

I'm guessing its Demi and her friends. I walked by locking eyes with Miley and then said Heyy to them while my eyes are still locked to hers then walked up the stairs and into my room.

I walked into my room and picked up my guitar and started to write a song as I heard laughing coming up the stairs so I just ignored it and started singing.

Miley's PVO

I was sleeping over at Demi's and I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard singing coming from Nicks room, So I crept to his half open door and started to listen. 

_Hey there pretty lady  
Tell me how you're doing  
Tell me what can I do to help  
'Cause I've been thinking of you  
For a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel_

Girl you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me begging baby  
Begging baby please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
'Cause girl I don't know what to do 'cause I'm so in love with you

Head over my heels  
Yeah I know how I feel  
Girl you know that I'm in love  
Oh I was so lonely  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how I feel

Whoa  
Girl you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me begging baby  
Begging baby please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
'Cause girl I don't know what to do 'cause I'm so in love with you

Come on  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Yeah  
Girl you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me begging baby  
Girl I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
'Cause girl I don't know what to do 'cause I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love with you  
Ah

Then I heard Demi coming out to see where I was so I went into the bathroom then back into Demi's Room.

Me: I didn't know Nick could sing

Demi: Well that's like his secret, how did you find out?

Me: I heard him when I was going to the bathroom

Demi: Oh okay, what was he singing?

Me: I don't know something about a girl that has him going crazy

Demi: Cool that a new song, I think

Taylor: Miley are you starting to like Nick?

Me: puff No why would I?

Demi: Miley...

Me: Okay fine I think I'm falling for Nick Grey, Okay?

Demi +Taylor: OMG Miley this is AWESOME!

**Then Joe walked in**

Joe: What's AWESOME?

Me+Demi+Taylor: Nothing...

Joe: Fine don't tell me then!

Me: Were not planning to

**With that Joe walked out**

_**Later that Night**_

_**Still Miley's POV**_

Me: Okay well I'm going to go brush my teeth and change

_I walked out and bumped into someone_

Me: Sorry (I looked up to see who it was it was Nick)

Nick: Umm it's okay

Me: So I didn't know you could sing

Nick: What? How did you know I can sing?

Me: I heard you sing earlier, who's the song about?

Nick: Oh Okay...It's a secret

Miley: Oh okay, by the way it was a really good song and so you were good to

Nick: Thanks (he was blushing)

**Demi walked out of her room and when she saw me and Nick talking she smirked and took me away**

Me: (to Nick) okay well bye I guess

Nick: Night Miley

**Back in Demi's Room**

Demi: OMG Miley he is talking to you!

Me: Yeah I told you

Taylor: What did he say?

Me: We were just talking about the song he was singing earlier

Demi: I wonder if he likes you

Me: Yeah like he would like me when he has Selena

Demi: I'm gonna go ask him

Me: WHATT! DEMI NO!

**Demi walked out **

Taylor: To late she's gone

Me: Crap

_**Demi's POV**_

I walked into Nicks Room and he was playing his guitar

Me: Hey Nick can I ask you something?

Nick: Sure, what is it?

Me: Do you like Miley?

Nick: Pfftt No, I have a girlfriend remember

Me: Nick come on tell me the truth, I won't tell anyone I promise

Nick: Okay Fine! I am falling for Miley Stewart and I'm thinking of braking up with Selena tomorrow

Me: EEPP!

Nick: What?

Me: She likes you too!

Nick: Really (He was smiling)

Me: Yeah.

_**The Next Morning (Saturday)**_

_**Nicks PVO**_

It was 8am and I could hear the girls messing around in Demi's room I was just about to knock on the door to tell them to shut up when someone came out of her room shouting at Demi. It was Miley.

Miley: Oh hey

Me: Hey

Miley: So...

Me: Can I show you something?

Miley: Sure

I took Miley into my room and sat down on the Bed, she sat next to me.

Miley: What did you want to show me?

Me: I want your opinion on a song I wrote

Miley: Okay Play (she smiled)

_**Miley's PVO**_

Nick was singing

_I want someone to love me  
for who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am_

Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore  
Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone  
I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong  
I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
but it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

I'm shaking it off, I'm shaking off all of the pain.  
Breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again

I want someone to love me  
for who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

I want someone to love me  
For who I am

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

Yeah, who I am

He stopped singing He was awesome.

Nick: What you think?

Me: OMG Nick that was AMAZING!

Nick: I'm glad you like it (he was smiling)

Me: Can I show you something?

Nick: Sure

Me: Can I use your guitar?

Nick: Yeah (he handed me his guitar)

We were now right next to each other looking in each other's eyes. I was the 1st to look away.

Me: Umm Right

Nick: So what you gonna play?

Me: I'll show you

I started to sing.

_I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,  
I have a heart that will,  
Never be tamed,  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name,  
Now I can't wait, to see you again..._

I've got a way of knowing,  
When something is right,  
I feel like I must have known you,  
In another life,  
Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When you looked in my eyes,  
Now I can't wait to see you again,

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said:  
"Oh she's just being Miley!"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself,  
My heart, it can rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,

I got this crazy feeling  
Deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me  
Tomorrow night,  
I'm not a mind reader,  
But I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe,  
You asked what's wrong with me,  
My best friend Lesley said:  
"Oh she's just being Miley!"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,

I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe,  
You asked what's wrong with me,  
My best friend Lesley said:  
"Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again.

Nick: Wow Miley that was Amazing. I didn't know you could sing like that

Me: Thanks (I was blushing why was I blushing? Oh yeah I like Nick)

Now we were just looking at each other then he started to lean in and so did I. What am I thinking he has a girlfriend. Before I could pull away our lips had already met. I automatically felt sparks. But before either of us deepened the kiss I pulled away.

Nick: Miley...

Me: (I cut him off) Sorry Nick, I'll just go back to Demi...Sorry about the kiss, I know you're going out with Selena.

I was walking towards the door when I felt Nick grab my wrist, so I turned around

Me: Nick let go!

Nick: Not before I do this

He leaned in and I felt his lips on mine and I kiss back. He started to deepen the kiss but I pulled back.

Miley: Nick...

Nick: Miley I need to tell you something

Me: What Nick?

Nick: Well you see...I, I, I like you!

Did he just say he likes me? Nick Grey likes me!

Me: Nick you have a girlfriend..the most popular girl in school

Nick: Miley...

He was cut off by Demi coming through the door

Demi: Umm Miley why are you in Nicks room? And Nick why are you standing that close to Miley?

When she said that Nick Stepped Back

Me: Umm...Nick wanted to show me something

Nick: I was just showing Miley something

Demi: Umm okay..Miley we are going shopping remember

Me: Oh right yeah sorry..Bye Nick

Nick: See ya later

_**Demi and I walked out**_

_**Back in Demi's Room**_

_**Still Miley's PVO**_

Taylor: Miley where were you?

Demi: She was in Nicks Room

Me: He was only showing me a song, Demi!

Demi+Taylor: What did he sing, Tell us everything!

Me: Okay well, he sang a song then I sang my song, See you Again you know the one I wrote last night he said it was amazing then..

Demi+Taylor: Then what?

Me: WE KISSED!

Demi: He kissed you! OMG this is weird my Best Friend and my Brother.

Taylor: Well what did you say?

Me: I told him sorry but he has a girlfriend then I got up to walk out and he grabbed my wrist and I turned around and he kissed me again.

Taylor: OMG!

Demi: Miley this is awesome

Me: Then he told me he liked me. He has a girlfriend what am I going to do?

I was getting sad because Selena was his girlfriend

Demi: He told me was going to dump Selena for you

Me: Why would he dump the most popular girl in school for me?


	4. Chapter 3 Heart Breaks and Im's

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Nicks POV**_

Okay so I know I told Demi that I would break up with Selena. But I can't I don't know it I can be with Miley or what would Selena do to me or Miley if I went out with Miley and not her?

Even though I like Miley I think I will just stay with Selena just in case and not tell her I kissed Miley...Twice

Demi is out shopping with Miley so it's just me and Joe at home and Kevin is out with Ashley. So I guess I'll have to hang out with Joe.

I walked down stairs into the living room were Joe was sitting watching the TV.

Me: Hey Joe

Joe: Hey lil bro

Me: Joe can I talk to you?

I was so confused who to pick so I wanted to just talk to Joe.

Joe: Sure lil bro, what is it?

Me: Well you know I'm going out with Selena

Joe: Yeah you have been for 2 months

Me: Yeah I know well you see...I kissed Miley...Twice

Joe: What? You kissed Miley as in Demi's best friend Miley? Why?

Me: Yes that Miley, I kissed her because I'm starting to like her and I'm so confused!

Joe: Nick you are just messing with Miley's feelings

Me: I know Joe but I can't be with her even though I think I like her more then Selena or Selena might do something to her

We were interrupted by a knocking at the door so I got up and answered the door, great it was Selena.

Selena: Hey Nicky

Me: Hey Babe

Selena: Want to go up to your room, Nicky?

Me: Sure, babe

Urghh I'm not in the mood to see Selena but we headed up to my room anyway, maybe if I dont act like I like Miley she won't expect a thing.

As soon as we sat on my bed Selena started to kiss me so I just let her and we ended up making out.

_**Miley's POV**_

We just got back from shopping and I went back to Demi's to go get the rest of my stuff. I went up into Demi's room and gathered my stuff but then I realised I left my iPod in Nicks Room. So I went into his room and found him making out with Selena on his bed.

Selena looked up 1st then Nick looked up and he looked confused.

Me: Umm...sorry to interrupt but I left my IPod in here earlier.

Selena: Fuck off Stewart, we are busy

Nick mouthed a sorry then I walked away.

It felt like my heart was braking seeing him making out with that bitch.

_**Nicks POV**_

_**When Miley Walked Out**_

I felt really guilty I was just making out with Selena then Miley walked in and she looked sad. It wasn't fair that I was still going out with Selena even though I liked Miley.

Selena Interrupted my thoughts. 

Selena: Nicky, whats wrong?

Me: Urghh I just feel a bit sick you should go.

Selena: Okay Nicky, feel better soon

_**Selena Walked out**_

I went to see if Miley was still in Demi's room but she wasn't she must of left. Demi was sitting reading a magazine then looked up to see me.

Demi: If you're looking for Miley she left she was crying because of something you did dont know what she only said your name when I asked whats wrong.

Me: Was she angry at me?

Demi: Umm well duh Nick, what did you do?

Me: She came into my room when I was making out with Selena

Demi: Great Nick you just broke my best friends heart

_**Later that Day**_

_**Miley's POV**_

I was on MSN talking to Demi she didn't ask me about Nick, which was good but kind of suspicious.

_NickGrey__ has just signed on._

Oh great he signed on just as Demi signed off looks like their up to something

NickGrey : Heyy

SmileyMileyxo: Hi

NickGrey : Sorry about earlier

SmileyMileyxo: I'm the one that should be sorry I just walked in, She is your girlfriend anyway

SmileyMileyxo: So anyway you songs are really good and you are an AMAZING singer!

I was still crying from seeing Nick with Selena so I decided I needed a name change seeing as it says Smiley when I'm not.

_SmileyMileyxo has changed her name to Mileyxo_

NickGrey : Thanks why did you change your name? Why aren't you SmileyMileyxo anymore?

Mileyxo: Because I'm not Smiley anymore, so I decided to change it

NickGrey : Why aren't you smiley?

Mileyxo: I don't know Nick...

I was thinking of telling him why bit I would just sound like a loser

NickGrey :Miley I'm really sorry that you had to see me with Selena after I told you I liked you, which is true

_Mileyxo has signed off_

I signed off after he told me he liked me because I didn't know how to reply.


	5. Chapter 4 Goth

_**(A/N: I KNOW SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT!)**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Nicks POV**_

_**Monday**_

I hadn't seen or talked to Miley since the thing with Selena. I was starting to miss her, at least I could see her at school today and maybe try and talk to her.

I was walking out the door with Demi to meet Miley.

She was already outside so I smiled but she just ignored me.

Then she pulled Demi away and left me on my own.

I got to school and saw Selena over with Miley she was yelling at Miley. I walked over to stop it.

Me: Sel stop yelling at Miley she hasn't done anything wrong!

Selena: Hey Nicky, I was just telling Miley that she is scaring everyone with her ugliness and Stewart what is with all the black someone going Goth or something?

Me: Selena she isn't scaring anyone, why are you being so mean?

_**I walked off and Selena followed**_

_**Miley's POV**_

Great my last class is English, the class I have to sit next to Nick.

I walked to my seat, Nick was already there.

Nick: Hey Miles

Me: What do you want?

Nick: I want you to talk to me, what did I do wrong?

What did he do wrong! He Kissed me when he still had a Girlfriend, told me he liked me then I found him making out with his Girlfriend who he told his sister he would dump for me.

Me: You know what you did Nick...now can you stop talking to me I don't want to get in trouble

Nick: Miley I said I'm sorry and she's my Girlfriend

Me: I know that, now stop

Nick: One last thing. Whats with all the black?

Me:I just tried it out. Not like it would make me any more uglier then I was before

Nick: Miley you were never Ugly and you still aren't, but one thing being Goth doesn't suit you, you are to kind and bubbly.

Me: Haha yeah sure never ugly that is hilarious Nick!

Nick: Miley I mean it!


	6. Chapter 5 The Party and Slut?

_**(A/N: This should make up for the short chapter.)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Friday**_

_**Nick's POV**_

Me and Miley have been getting on very well again but I still haven't broken up with Selena which I know might hurt Miley but I'm trying to protect her from Selena.

Anyway I'm having a party tonight because it's Friday and my parents and brothers are away for the weekend. Demi is up for it so PARTY!

Its 6pm and the party starts at 7:30 so I've got everything ready now all I have to do is get myself ready. Demi is with Miley getting ready at Miley's. I wonder what Miley is going to wear but I know one thing whatever she wears she wears she's going to look hot! Wait Nick don't think that you are with Selena

I got changed into black skinny jeans and a white shirt then put on some music and waited for people to come.

_**Miley's POV**_

It was now 8:30 and Demi and I decided to be a little late but it was also because we took a little bit longer to get ready than expected, mostly because I wanted to look Hot for when I saw Nick.

Me: Hey Dems do I look okay?

Demi: Yes Miley you look Hot, now let's go?

I was glad my parents were away for the weekend with Demi's parents because this would of never happened.

Demi and I walked to her house I was wearing skinny jeans and a red singlet with a patter around the front.

We walked in and saw Nick in the corner alone so I told Demi where I was going then walked over to him.

Me: Hey

Nick: Hey Miley...wow you look...wow

Me: Thanks, Not to bad yourself ( I was blushing)

Nick: Thanks... So where's my sis?

Me: Umm she's over there (I pointed to Demi flirting with this guy on the other side of the room)

Nick: Ah okay

Me: So where's Selena?

Nick: She couldn't come her parents wouldn't let her

Me: Oh okay (I was happy Selena wasn't here)

Nick: Want to dance?

Me: There's alot of other pretty girls here. Why would you pick me?

Nick: Because you're Miley (he smiled)

Me: Well than okay

We walked to the Middle of the dance floor just as we got there a slow song came on.

Me: Still wanna dance?

Nick: Yeah..if you want to

Me: Sure

He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. Half way through the song he leaned in and we kissed luckily no one saw as they were all occupied with each other and half drunk.

He took me upstairs into his room. What was he doing he was going out with Selena.

We got into his room and as soon as we got into his room he started to kiss me I wanted to stop him because he had a girlfriend but kissing him felt so right so I kissed back.

10 Minutes later I still hadn't stopped him we were now on his bed still making out. He tugged on my shirt and started to take it off then I finished it for him. I tugged on his shirt and he took it off I felt his tone abs. Then I reminded him he had a girlfriend but he carried on. So we carried on making out.

The door crept open and Demi came in and took a picture of me and Nick making out. We didn't hear her come in and we didn't stop till we saw the flash then we quickly jumped apart.

Demi: *Laughing* okay this is weird my Bestie and Brother

Nick: DEMI, GET OUT OFF MY ROOM!

Me: Nick its okay, I should go *I put my shirt on*

Nick: Miley wait!

Me: Nick I should go people are down stairs

Nick: Mi...

Me: Bye Nick

_**Me and Demi walked out Nick's Room**_

Demi: That was gross

Me: DEMI!

Demi: *Laughing* Miley chillax, ill delete the picture. I didn't think you'd be making out on his bed shirtless. I just thought you'd be talking or something.

Miley: Demi this isn't funny he's cheating on Selena! If you didn't walk in anyone could of or we could've gone further.

Demi: Okay EWW! Your talking 'bout my brother here.

Miley: Oh right yeah, sorry

Demi: Lets go back to the party

Miley: Agreed

We walked back downstairs and luckily no one noticed we were gone

Me and Demi danced together and she flirted with some guys. I hadn't seen Nick since that thing that happened upstairs and that was 1 hour ago. I was staying at Demi's that night so when the party ended at about Midnight we went up to her room and over heard A drunk Nick shouting. Demi went to see if he was okay, I hope he was.

_**Demi's POV**_

I told Miley to go wait in my room when I went go see if Nick was okay. I opened his door and he was shouting at his phone he sounded drunk.

Nick: SELENA I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, GET OVER HERE NOW!

He sounded angry at something or someone. I couldn't hear her reply but he put the phone down and walked towards the door so I quickly ran to my bedroom door, he saw me at my door so I asked him if he was okay, he was a bit more sober now and just told me that he was fine and he just needed to sort something's out, I smiled as he walked down the stairs. Then went back into my room where a worried Miley was sitting on the bed she saw me and asked me how he was.

Demi: He's okay; he was on the phone to Selena and told her to come over so he could talk to her plus he's a bit sober now.

Miley: Okay that's good, do you know why he wants to talk to Selena?

Demi: As much as I want to know I don't

_**Nick's POV**_

_30 minutes later: 12:45pm_

The doorbell went off which means Selena's here. I got up to open the door but Demi was already there with Miley So I just walked over to Selena.

Selena: Hey Nicky

I forced a smile

Nick: Hey

Selena *turned to Miley* Stewart what you doing here?

Miley: Well if you were smart you would know my Best friend lives here and I happen to be staying over.

Selena: Whatever Stewart, so Nicky what did you want to talk to me about?

Nick: Umm, here come sit in the living room

I took Selena into the living room she looked a bit curious. I just don't know how to tell her or what she will do, but it's not fair on her if I don't love her but I'm still dating her.

Me: Sel, I really need to tell you something.

Selena: Sure Nicky, Anything I crept out the house to see you

Nick: Well I don't know how to tell you this but...

Selena: What Nick?

Nick: SEL I CHEATED ON YOU!

She looked angry and on the verge of tears

Selena: What, Nick I don't understand with who?

Nick: Promise me if I tell you, you won't kill her

Selena: Nick just tell me, I have the right to know!

Nick: Okay fine I cheated on you with Miley. *Mumbled* 3 times

Selena: 3 TIMES!

She ran upstairs and into Demi's room I ran up after her.

Demi: Selena get out!

Selena: *to Miley* SLUT!

Demi Looked at me

Demi: So you finally told her about you and Miley

Nick: Umm ya think

Miley: Selena I'm sorry

Selena: Sorry doesn't cut it Stewart!

Nick: Sel, don't take it out on Miley, she kept telling me that it was wrong but I didn't stop

Selena: Nick don't cover for that slut

Nick: She isn't a slut Sel

Selena: Then what is she nick?

Nick: She's beautiful, sorry Sel it's over, your nothing but a bitch

Selena: But Nicky

Nick: Selena its over! LEAVE!

Selena walked out the room then out the house.

Miley: Nick I'm so sorry, I caused all this I am a slut

Nick: Miley it's not your fault its mine and you are not a slut.

_**The next day (11am Saturday)**_

_**Still Nicks POV**_

I went down stairs to get some breakfast and saw Miley and Demi watching TV. I had forgot Miley was staying over after all the drama with Selena.

Miley: Hey

Nick: Morning Mi, Morning Sis

Demi's eyes were focused on the TV and she wasn't really listening

Nick: Hey Mi can I talk to you in the kitchen?

Miley: Yeah sure

We both walked into the kitchen.

Miley: What's wrong?

Nick: Nothing I just wanted to apologise for what Selena said last night and I also wanted to ask you something.

Miley: It's okay...what did you wanna ask me ?

Nick: I know its kinda sudden but do you want to be my girlfriend?

**(A/N: so tempted to stop the chapter there but I wont XD)**

_**Miley's POV**_

Nick Grey just asked me to be his Girlfriend EPPP, I can't believe t he dumped Selena for me!

Miley: YES!

He pulled me into a kiss which ended up as a make out session when we had to stop for air we remembered Demi was in the next room still so we walked to the living room hand in hand to see Demi still focusing on the TV. So we sat down on the couch and snuggled to see if Demi would notice. She looked at us and gagged, Nick threw a pillow at her.

Demi: Heyy

Nick: your own fault

Demi: Well it's not my fault that I find it weird and gross that my best friend is snuggling up to my brother.

Miley: Well it's not my fault you have an incredibly hot brother.

Demi gagged again, which made me laugh


	7. Chapter 6 Milkshake Victory

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Miley's POV (Sunday 1pm)**_

I was getting ready to go to one of Nick's football games, I was excited to see him play but also nervous to see Selena and to meet Nick's friends, he hadn't told them that he broke up with Selena and that I was his new girlfriend.

Suddenly the door bell sounded which I am assuming is Nick so seeing as I was ready I went and opened the door. It was Nick.

Nick: Hey Beautiful

Miley: Hey Nick

Hopefully it wasn't too obvious that I was nervous.

Nick: *worried* what's wrong?

Miley: Nothing, Just nervous I guess

Nick: Why are you nervous? I'm the one playing.

Miley: Well Selena's going to be there and I'm meeting you friends

Nick: Mi, there's nothing to be nervous about, okay?

Miley: Okay...

Nick: Let's get going

We walked to the car and went to the game. When we got to the game and walked over to Nick's friends, they were all talking and didn't notice.

Nick: Hey guys

Everyone looked up and looked at me.

Nick: Guys this is Miley, Miley this is Chad, David and Zac

Miley: Hey

Chad: So Nick, not being rude or anything but where's Selena?

Nick: We broke up, I don't care

Everyone looked surprised

David: Umm okay...why did you dump her?

Nick: Because I didn't like her. *He looked at me* I liked someone else.

Zac: Aw cool, so Selena's single, Awesome

Nick: yeah Zac, oh and Miley is my new girlfriend.

Chad: Awesome, I'm happy for you Nick.

Nick: Thanks, well we better get started

Miley: Aww already, good luck Nicky

Nick: Thanks baby, see you after the game

He walked away and I walked to the stands. I was walking to get a drink when Selena walked past and split her milkshake all over me **(A/N: hahaha remind anyone of the last song?)**

Miley: What the fuck was that for Selena?

Selena: For stealing my boyfriend,

I walked away from Selena and to the bathroom to try and clean myself up. It didn't really help so I just walked up and sat in the stands and watched Nick play.

The game was amazing Nick was amazing, Nick's team won. I walked up to Nick at the end and gave him a victory kiss.

Miley: Nick, you were amazing!

Nick: Well I try. What happened to your shirt?

Miley: Selena dropped her Milkshake on me.

Nick: Miley, I'm sorry she's being a bitch to you.

Miley: its okay, I'm kinda used to it

Nick: MI, you shouldn't be used to it

Miley: Nick, really it's okay

Nick: well it's gonna stop now your with me.

Miley: so where we going to now? We going to celebrate?

Nick: Hell yeah, we are going to celebrate. Chad's having a victory party. Wanna come with me?

Miley: Sure, but can I change first, I don't want to go to a party covered in Milkshake.

Nick: Sure Mi, ill drop you at home then go change myself and come back to get you.


	8. Chapter 7 Party and Sex

**Chapter 7 **

_**Miley's POV (5pm Sunday)**_

I got back from the game and now I only have 1 hour to get ready for Chad's party. I went to look in my closet to find an outfit I decided I was going to wear a dress so I had to pick out of 3. I wanted to look amazing as I am dating Nick, Captain of the football team, most popular boy in school.

Dress 1: Red and White knee length glittery dress (A/N: Pic on profile)

Dress 2: Red Knee Length Dress (A/N:Pic on profile)

Dress 3: Dark Teal Knee Length Dress ( A/N: Pic on profile)

I looked at tem thinking of which one to wear and decided on Dress 3 paired with a leather jacket and black boots and have my hair lose and wavy and natural makeup. I hope Nick Likes it.

After I had finished getting ready it was 6pm, Nick should be here any minute.

Just as I walked downstairs the doorbell rang. I opened it and there stood Nick he was wearing jeans with a cream shirt and leather jacket ( A/N: Pic in profile) and he looked SOO hot!.

He looked me up and down.

Miley: Hey Nick

Nick: Miley you look...whoa

Miley: So you think I look okay?

Nick: You look amazing. Beautiful as always.

Miley: You're not looking bad yourself

We got to the party and it was already really full, we walked in and saw Chad so we walked up to him and said Hi.

Niley: Hey

Chad: Hey guys, like the party?

Miley: Yeah it's awesome

Chad: Thanks

Just then my favourite song came on

Miley: OMG, Nick we have to dance, this is my favourite song

Nick: Okay, see ya Chad

Chad: Cya

We went to the dance floor and started dancing/ grinding. Then the song ended

Nick: Hey Miley, you want a drink?

Miley: Yeah, sure

We walked to the bar

Nick: Miley, you want a beer?

Miley: Yeah, sure, whatever

Nick got the drinks. We danced, talked and drank all night.

_**11pm**_

Miley: Nick I think we should go home its getting late and I think I'm a bit too drunk.

Nick: Okay Mi

We were both really really drunk so I asked him to come in. He did and we went straight up to my room.

_**The next day**_

_**11am**_

_**Miley's POV**_

I woke up with a massive hangover, I felt an arm around me, and I looked to the side and saw it was Nick. I looked around the room and saw all mine and his clothes around my room and I mean ALL.

Miley: Nick wake up *nudged him

Nick: *mumbled* 1 more minute

Miley: Nick this is serious

Nick: What Mi? *He looked around the room his eyes widened*

Miley: Do you remember what happened last night?

Nick: Honestly.. *I nodded* No

I got up and covered myself with a blanket and took some of my clothes and got dressed in the bathroom.

When i was ready I went back into my room Nick was still in bed so I threw a pillow at him

Nick: Hey what was that for?

Miley: Get up; my parents should be home soon, we were lucky they were out of town last night

Nick: Oh right, yeah we were lucky

Nick got up and picked up his clothes and went into the bathroom

Miley: I will be downstairs

Nick: Kay babe

I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. I got some juice and sat down at the counter.

What happened last night? If something happened could I be pregnant? I'm 17 I can't be pregnant I'm not ready to be a mum.

Nick walked in interrupted my thoughts when he walked into the room.

Nick: Hey, what's wrong?

Miley: I don't know, I'm just confused about what happened last night.

Nick: Miley, there's nothing to be worried about

Miley: Nick, what if I'm pregnant?

Nick: Miley I doubt you are but if it turns out that way you would be a great mother, and ill always be here for you.

Miley: Nick I'm not ready to be a mum

Nick: Miley don't worry I know you have only been my girlfriend for 3 days but Miley, I love you.

Nick grey loves me!

Me: Nick I love you too, wanna watch a movie?

Nick: Sure

We went to the living room and began watching a movie. 10 minutes later my parents walked in the house and I pulled away from Nicks embrace.

(MM=Miley's Mum, MD=Miley's Dad)

MM: Miley were home!

Miley: Hi mom, Hi dad, I'm in the living room

They walked in the room and saw Nick

MM: Miley you didn't tell us you had company

Miley: Mum, Dad this is Nick, Nick this is my Mum and Dad

Nick: Hi Mr and Mrs Stewart

MD: So Miley is Nick just a friend?

Miley: Dad...Nick is Demi's brother and also my boyfriend

MD: Oh well

MM: Come on Billy, give these kids some privacy.

My parents walked out

Nick: Hey Miley?

Miley: Yeah

Nick: I think I should go home, my parents don't know where I am

Miley: I'll come with you, I need to talk to Demi and its only next door

Nick: Okay lets go

Miley: I'll just tell my parents

I walked in to the kitchen where my parents were

Miley: Mum, Dad I'm going to Demi's

MM: okay sweetie

**Demi's House**

**NO ONES POV**

**With Miley and Demi in Demi's Room**

Miley: Hey Demi, can I talk to you?

Demi: Sure Miley

Miley: Well you know the party last night?

Demi: Yeah...

Miley: well me and Nick got pretty drunk and we woke up together in my bed

Demi: I'm sure you didn't do anything I mean its not like you had...

Miley: We were naked when we woke up and we don't remember what happened

Demi: Miley eww, with my brother

Miley: Demi this is serious

Demi: Sorry Miley its just weird that my brother and my Bestie are going out and yeah

Miley: Yeah sorry about that but I love him

Demi: Don't worry about it

Miley: Dem's what if I'm pregnant; I'm not ready to be a mum.

_**With Nick and Joe**_

Joe: Nick what's wrong?

Nick: Promise you won't tell mum and dad?

Joe: What did you do?

Nick: Joe, Just promise

Joe: Okay I promise, now tell me

Nick: Well, IhadsexwithMiley

Joe: What was that I didn't quite catch what you said

Nick: I had sex with Miley

Joe: You had S-S-E-E-X-X with Miley

Nick: Yeah

Joe: Whoa...my lil bro's growing up

Nick: Well at least that's what we think happened

Joe: Okay...but how is that a problem?

Nick: Joe what if she's pregnant, I'm not ready to be a dad, I'm only 17!

Joe: Calm down lil bro, I'm sure she isn't.

_**Demi and Miley**_

Demi: Don't worry Mi, um sure you aren't pregnant, and I'm sure you're not the only one whose freaking out, I'm sure Nick is too.

Miley: Demi I need to get a test will you come with me?

Demi: Yeah sure Miley


	9. Chapter 8 Pregnancy test,Player

_**Chapter 8**_

_**No one's POV**_

Miley and Demi were in Miley's room and Miley had just taken the pregnancy test.

Demi: Miley calm down, we just have to wait 2 more minutes.

Miley: I know, but I'm nervous

Demi: Mi, whatever the result ir be will be okay, you'll have me and Nick.

Miley: Thanks Dem's

Demi: No problem, 2 minutes is up and we can check now

Just as Miley was about to flip the test over, Nick came in Miley hid the test behind her back without looking.

Nick: Hey Miles

Miley: Hey Nick

Nick: Watcha up to?

Miley: Um (she brought the test from behind her back)

Nick: Oh have you looked yet?

Miley: No, you look

She handed him the test

Nick looked at it then looked back at Miley

Miley: So...

Nick: Mi, you're not pregnant

Miley: Oh..

Miley looked disappointed

Nick: Mi, you okay?

Miley: Yeah it's just even tho I'm not ready to be a mum, I was looking forward to being one but I'm okay with it. I still have you.

Nick: Mi, you'll always have me

Demi: Awwww, my brother actually has a heart

Miley: Demi, Shut up

Nick: So Miley you okay now?

Miley: Yeah

Next Day at School

Miley's POV

I walked in the school and Selena walked up to me

Me: What do you want Selena?

Selena: I want my boyfriend back

Me: Well it's not my fault he loves me and not you

Selena: Oh don't worry, he'll get tired of you soon and then I'll get him back, I bet you've already slept with him

Me: He won't leave me and our sex life is none business

Selena: I bet you will be old news at the end of the week

Nick walked up

Nick: Problem Babe?

Me: No, come on lets just go

_**After School **_

What Selena said has really gotten to me, not that it should but it has, what if I am just going to be old news at the end of the week, I mean Nick used to be a player and all and now... Urghh stupid Selena.

I was in such deep thought I forgot I was hanging out with Nick.

Nick: You okay, Mi?

Miley: Yeah, its just..

Nick: What?

Miley: I know this is kinda stupid but, when Selena came up to me earlier, she was saying that you would just ditch me by the end of this week, I know I shouldn't listen to her, but it got me thinking, you were a player before we went out, so I just wanna know, is what she said true, will I be old news to you at the end of this week?

Nick: Mi, I love you, no one can change that and you're not going to be old news to me, ever

Miley: I love you too


	10. Chapter 9 The Break up and Graduation

_***Disclamer* I don't own the songs Don't Forget by Demi Lovato or Delete You by Ashley Tisdale. I do'nt own any of the characters except Lily and Sarah **_

_**A/N: I am sooo sorry that its taken like 4 months for me to write more, But last Night I was tetermind to finish this story. So here you go its finished!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The next day**

Selena's POV

I heard about the talk that Miley and Nick had. Sarah my best friend she had overheard the conversation. Nick actually loves Miley. Which means I wont get him back unless... Im not telling you my plan.

No ones POV

With Selena

Sel: Got it Lily, go up to Nick and tell him, what I said too

Lily: Got it

Sel: Now go *Pushes Lily towards Nick who was leaning against his locker texting.*

Lily: Hey Nick, I have something to tell you

Nick: *Looked up from his phone* Sorry I was texting Miley, she's sick today. So what did you wanna tell me?

Lily: Well, I overheard Miley in the locker room yesterday talking to Demi

Nick: Yeah, and?

Lily: Well, she was saying that she was only using you to become popular and because your hot.

Nick: SHE USED ME!

Lily: Umm *Scared because he is angry* that's what I heard.

Nick: That Bitch!

Lily: I just thought you should know, bye Nick *Walks away*

**After School**

Nick walked up to Miley's door and knocked a few seconds later, Miley opened the door.

Miley: Nicky! *Hugged Him*

Nick: *Didn't hug back* Miley we need to talk

Miley: Nick, what's wrong?

Nick: I heard about something you said to Demi yesterday. So were over!

Miley: *Crying* W-w-h-a-t do you mean Nick, what did I say?

Nick: That you're using me. So goodbye Miley *Walks to his car*

Later That Night

Miley was sitting in her room singing a song she had just written

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

Nick's POV

I walked in to my room and heard someone singing, I looked out my window and looked into Miley's room , she as sitting on her bed, guitar in hand singing.

_Did you regret_

_(Did you regret)_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_(Did you forget)_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_Please don't forget us_

_somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

_Don't forget_

The Next Day

No Ones POV

Miley walked in to school, wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top with black converse and had also dyed her hair black, she looked _depressed._

She walked up to her locker, she was getting her books out when someone tapped her on her shoulder, she turned around to come face to face with Demi.

Demi: Miley?

Miley: Hmm

Demi: What happened?

Miley: Nick broke up with me

Demi: Aww Miley, did he say why, I mean he loves you

Miley: Something about me using him. So I'm just dressing how I feel, which today is depressed, you like my hair?

Demi: Miles, come on lets go to class

Nick's POV

I was sitting in class next to Selena. Long story short, I called her and now we are back together. Yippee!, note the sarcasm. Selena was telling me about what new shoes she brought yesterday when Miley walked in, she dyed her hair black and was wearing all black. She looks sad. I wonder if I caused this? Nah, she was only using me.

Demi gave me an evil glare.

Hmm guess I did cause this. What have I done?

Lunch

Selena and I were making out in the halls when Miley walked past them ran into the music room.

Pulled away from Selena when I heard Miley singing

Sel: Nicky, I'm gonna go eat.

When she says eat she means bitching with her 'Friends'

Nick: MmmKay.

When Selena walked away I went straight into the music room. I guess Miley didn't hear me come in, she just kept singing. I realized she was crying. She was singing the song from last night until she started another one.

_It's not time to give us one more try__  
__(I don't think so)__  
__Last night you said your one last lie_

_I can't let you wreck you my plans__  
__I'm planning to let you go__  
__Oh, only one thing is true__  
__Only one thing to do_

_Time to, delete you_

_Burn it up, all your pictures__  
__Tear it up, all your letters__  
__Rip it up, all your sweaters_

_This is, this is for the better_

_Slash it up, all your tires__  
__Smash it up, all your flowers__  
__Grab it back, all my power_

_Cause this is one more reason__  
__I don't need you, delete you__  
__Oh, oh, delete you, oh, oh_

_It's not time to say how much you care__  
__(I don't think so)__  
__I don't want you,__  
__I want you not there_

_I'm done__  
__I think that the time's come__  
__To bring this thing to an end__  
__I think this could be good-bye__  
__Think you ran out of time_

_Time to, delete you_

_Burn it up, all your pictures__  
__Tear it up, all your letters__  
__Rip it up, all your sweaters_

_This is, this is for the better_

_Slash it up, all your tires__  
__Smash it up, all your flowers__  
__Grab it back, all my power_

_Cause this is one more reason__  
__I don't need you, delete you__  
__(DELETE YOU)_

_All I want from you__  
__Is to disappear__  
__All I need from you__  
__Is for you to not be here__  
__I guess it's time you got the news_

_Gonna replace you, erase you_

_Delete you, delete you__  
__Oh, oh, delete you__  
__oh, oh, delete you_

_Burn it up, all your pictures__  
__Tear it up, all your letters__  
__Rip it up, all your sweaters_

_This is, this is for the the better!_

_Slash it up, all your tires__  
__Smash it up, all your flowers__  
__Grab it back, all my power__  
__Cause this is one more reason_

_I don't need you, delete you__  
__Oh, oh, delete you__  
__Oh, oh, delete you__  
__Oh, oh, delete you_

_It's time to, delete you__  
__Oh, oh, delete you_

_DELETE YOU!_

When she was done she looked up, her eyes widened when she saw me. She got her stuff and walked over to me.

Miley: You should be happy you gave me inspiration.

With that she walked out of the room and down the hall

Oh god what have I done? I've broken up with the love of my life, over what some lie. I need to find Lily.

I ran out of the music room and spotted Lily down the hall.

Nick: LILY!

Lily: Nick?

Nick: Lily, what you said about Miley was it true? I need to know Lily, I cant lose the love of my life because of a lie, Lily please tell me!

Lily: Uhh, I, Umm

Nick: LILY! Please

I looked at her with begging eyes

Lily: Fine, Nick, what I said to you was a lie, Selena made me tell you that so she could have you for herself, I'm really sorry Nick.

Nick: SELENA DID THIS!

I ran off to find Selena, I saw her talking to her friends in the cafeteria.

Nick: *walks up to Selena* Selena I cant believe you!

Sel: What are you talking about Nicky?

I winced; I hated it when she called me Nicky, it sounded so fake and unnatural, unlike when Miley called me it.

Nick: How could you think that it would be okay to make up a plan so that you can have me all to myself? How could you think I would be in love with you when I'm in love with _Miley._

Sel: Nick, we all know you will come crawling back to me whenever your little fling with Miley is over, I just made it quicker for you to realise you will always come back to me.

Nick: I don't think you understand Selena, Miley is the most amazing person in the world, she's beautiful, smart, funny, caring, everything I can and could ever want, and she's the love of my life and I never want to lose her, What you did may have cost me something I would give my life for, I WOULD GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR HER SELENA! Why couldn't you just stop messing and playing with people's lives for once. Oh and if you didn't get the memo, WERE OVER!

I walked away and went back into the corridor. I heard crying coming from the janitors closet, I went to go check it out, I opened the door and found out it was Miley.

Nick: Miles, what's wrong?

Miley: What do you want Nick

Nick: Miley, Im sorry

Miley: Why are you sorry?

Nick: For not trusting you, for thinking that you would actually use me.

Miley: I would never do that Nick

Nick: I know

There was an awkward silence

Miley: Nick?

Nick: Yeah Miles?

Miley: Did you really mean what you said in the cafeteria?

Nick: Yeah, I really did Miles, every word.

She smiled

Miley: Then I guess I can forgive you, but how do I know you won't just judge me again?

Nick: Just trust me Mi

Miley: Okay

I leaned down and kissed her, It felt much better then kissing Selena, I accually felt something with Miley, I felt _Love._

The Next Day

Miley's POV

I got up and got ready for school, Nick was picking me up so I didn't have to walk.

Just as I finished eating my breakfast there was a honk outside, I said bye to my family and ran outside and climbed into Nicks Car

"Hey Babe" he greeted

"Hey" I replied

"So one week left of school and then we graduate" he stated

"Yep, one more week and you go off to UCLA and I go to Princeton" I sighed

"I know, I'm going to miss you so much, but at least we will never see Selena again"

"Yep, that's the only good part" I slightly smiled

AT GRADUATION

I walked up to Nick, we were all in our black robes, I was excited but nervous, I was going to miss Nick after the holidays.

Nick: Mi, its going to be alright

Miley: I know, it's just I'm going to miss you so much, I hate being away from you

Nick: Miles I'm going to miss you too.

Principal: Students please take your seats the ceremony is going to begin

I sat down next to Nick and took his hand, he squeezed it, trying to reassure me it was going to be alright.

The Principal said a few words then started going through all the names of our graduating class, I wasn't paying attention till I heard Nick's name being called on stage I turned towards him and smiled, he smiled back and leaned in, he gave me a quick peck because anything else would of been awkward in front off all these people, especially our parents.

I cheered for Nick as he walked on stage and collected his diploma.

He came back down and sat next to me and held my hand again.

A few people later my name was called and I smiled and pecked Nick again and walked up on stage to collect my diploma, the principal congratulated me and then I went and sat back down next to Nick.

This was it we had finished high school.

I looked over at Nick and smiled

All the _High School Drama_ was over.

* * *

**Guys PLEASE Review! I really want to know what you think of my story =) **


End file.
